


Pass me some poison, let me take a hit

by crookedspoon



Series: nothing more than any artists dreams [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Kinktober 2017, M/M, POV Joseph Kavinsky, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "Was this a one-time deal?"(Takes place between "this has moved past love" and "maybe this is danger" in the "artist"-verse.)





	Pass me some poison, let me take a hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owltrocious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltrocious/gifts).



> For Day #26 "Shotgunning" at Kinktober and #461 "Find/Found" at [slashthedrabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/1033839.html).

Skov and Swan are still at it by the time Proko is thoroughly passed out. Kavinsky leans over the back of the sofa and blows smoke into their faces.

"Party's over," he says, "you guys are on clean-up duty."

"Excuse you," Skov moans as he's riding Swan's horse cock, "we're busy here."

Kavinsky smirks. "I can take over if you're still not satisfied."

"Get in line." Swan smirks back.

"Don't overwork yourself, big guy," Kavinsky says. "You look like you're about done here."

He walks around to cup the back of Skov's neck, who tilts his head towards him, ready to be devoured. Kavinsky narrows his eyes at him, takes some deep puffs from his blunt before snaking his fingers into Skov's hair and crushing their lips together.

Skov inhales, holds his breath, and exhales into Swan's mouth. Kavinsky offers the joint to Swan this time, who sucks on it dutifully before Skov sucks the breath from his lungs and breathes it into Kavinsky. It's a little thin when it reaches him, but he doesn't complain. He just snogs Skov until Swan empties himself into him. It hadn't been long in coming anyway.

He takes one last drag before giving the joint to Swan and sending him to clean himself and Proko up. "I'll be taking care of this one for you."

Kavinsky doesn't care about sloppy seconds usually, but Skov's bonelessness makes it worthwhile. He feels kind of like Proko by the end. Kavinsky could get used to this.

He leaves Skov's fucked-out frame on the sofa and stumbles into the bathroom, where Swan's running a washcloth over an unresponsive Proko.

"Was this a one-time deal?"

"Haven't had enough of Proko's ass?" Kavinsky asks, soaking a washcloth of his own.

"Can you blame me?" Swan lifts an eyebrow. "You trained yourself a fine piece here. I still don't get what he sees in you."

Kavinsky shoots him a warning glance.

Swan is unfazed. "Please. As if you're so lovable. Proko's totally gone for you, man, and you sure as hell don't deserve that kind of devotion."

Kavinsky's grin is cutting as he fingers Proko's chin. "I guess if you're lucky enough to find that right kind of person, all you have to do is give them a bit of attention, a bit of kindness, and they'll eat out of your hand."

"Who did you pay to be kind to him?" Swan snorts.

Proko looks pale and tiny in his arms, and Swan notices the way Proko's lolling head and exposed throat are affecting Kavinsky.

"Want another go?" he asks, strangely accommodating. "I could hold him open for you." After a pause, he adds, "Think he could handle us both?"

Kavinsky groans and cups himself. "Tempting, but I want him awake enough to remember liking it. Ask him what he thinks about it next time."

"So there _is_ going to be a next time."

Kavinsky's smile is a complicated thing. "As long as you remember he's mine, I'm considering it."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Chucky vs The Giant Tortoise" by Dance Gavin Dance.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/166830975095/kinktober-day-26-shotgunning).


End file.
